oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Abros B. Nicholas
A Melting Pot of Lunacy: Nicholas is identified by LaLaurie M. Delphine as a pirate captain, prior to her joining the Madhouse Pirates. | birthday = November 8th | status = Alive | residence = Meddyliol | alias = | bounty = 13,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | relatives = ALL DECEASED | dfbackcolor = E33B05 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = A Melting Pot of Lunacy: Nicholas is seen utilizing his Devil Fruit to kill a woman. | dfename = Scissor-Scissor Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of scissors | dftype = }} is the of the Madhouse Pirates. Given the epithet of the , he has become more well known amongst the publicA Melting Pot of Lunacy: Nicholas is identified by LaLaurie M. Delphine as a pirate captain, prior to her joining the Madhouse Pirates.. Nicholas is just as insane as publicized, and as such has been awarded with a bounty of 13,000,000. He is the user of the Admin Approval: Admin approval was given to utilize this fruit., making him a . Appearance Personality Nicholas B. Abros is one of the most criminally insane pirates, regarded to be the most insane individual to sail on the Seven Seas. He virtually has no sense of empathy or apathy, willing to kill children if it will benefit him. This inhumane thought process is what earned him the epithet of the , due to the lack of a stable mindset. In fact, his crew is filled with other individuals with similar problems, however Nicholas has blackmail on all of them in order to have them coexist peacefully. He has openly stated multiple times that once a crew member becomes useless, he will either throw them into the sea or eat themA Melting Pot of Lunacy: Nicholas is seen telling LaLaurie M. Delphine that once she has worn out her use, Nicholas will either throw her overboard or consume her., alive or dead, further showing his lack of sanity. As seen with his utilization of his own crew, Nicholas is very manipulative, able to convince even to assist him without them noticing. He recruits those that are not only insaneA Melting Pot of Lunacy: Nicholas is seen recruiting LaLaurie M. Delphine, a highly unstable individual by blackmailing her into submission., but have something to lose if Nicholas exposes a secret of theirsA Melting Pot of Lunacy: Nicholas is seen recruiting LaLaurie M. Delphine, a highly unstable individual by blackmailing her into submission., showing a lack of camaraderie for his own crew. Nicholas boasts that he would be able to topple a government if he was given two days, by collecting information on the leaders and threatening to expose them. Nicholas is willing to and able to manipulate practically anyone that stands in his way, his goal for revenge against the one who wronged him. Patience is not Nicholas' strongest suit. Yes, the trait of patience may be a virtue, but to Nicholas, patience is nothing more than a nuisance. From a young age, Nicholas replaced the patience within himself with an insatiable eagerness to rush ahead of himself, to essentially become impatient. To top it all off, Nicholas suffers from a case of , only adding to the nobleman's problem of getting ahead of himself. The only time Nicholas does display some form of patience would be in the heat of battle, often luring out his opponents so he can make them their own downfall. Despite the pirate's nature, he displays a unique poise in the heat of battle, his normal personality taking upon a new facade. Once locked in battle, Nicholas becomes more dignified and wiser, often using quotes he's heard others say or from the countless novels he's read. As previously mentioned, Nicholas becomes much more patient while in battle, able to drag out conversations if it means he shall be able to lay a trap in the nearby vicinity. Despite not being a seasoned veteran, Nicholas has seen many battles and lived through them all, even one time single handedly taking on a group of marines and reigning supreme, despite the scars he now bears on his back. When intertwined in the heat of battle, Nicholas proves that his alias of the was given to him for a reason. The sheer acidity and pressure of the killing intent he exudes in battle has been noted to send individuals running, not wanting to face a demon such as Nicholas. When provoked, the beast awakens and he will strike down any that come in his way, tainting his scissors a crimson red. The idea of murder, the ability to kill others is something Nicholas relishes in. He is noted to show no mercy in battle, and is willing to make extreme promises in the heat of battle, saying that if he loses against a certain individual, he will gouge out his own eyes. A perfect example of the mans insanity would be the same reason he had been assigned a bounty in the first place. He had been provoked by a man in a bar, a man who had simply been wearing a shirt that Nicholas thought was unappealing. Nicholas’ fragile sense of sanity vanished and the Leopard broke out into a frenzy, murdering the man and everyone in the bar. He sliced out their organs, used the spines of others to choke another, poured stomach acid over a man and many other horrendous acts were performed that night. A complete and utter massacre. As the marines came to investigate what had happened, Nicholas slayed the Marines as well, letting one live simply because Nicholas was uninterested in him. That captain ran as if his life depended on it, which it may very well have, and reported the act, thereby assigning Nicholas’ current bounty. Relationships Madhouse Pirates History Abilities and Powers Choki Choki no Mi The is a -type , which transforms its consumer into a . This fruit may seem simple in concept, which it is, but under the right user, it can have drastic abilities. The fruit is able to allows its consumer to turn any part of their body into scissors. Although the previous mainly transformed their hands into scissors, Nicholas is noted to have transformed other parts of his body into scissors as well, resulting in more versatile attacks. TBA Bounty Quotes Trivia *Nicholas' appearance is based on that of Akashi Seijūrō from the Kuroko no Basuke animanga series. *Nicholas is a The Madhouse Begins: Nicholas is seen casually eating another human being.. *Like other characters, Nicholas has a unique laugh, which is "Chokikikikiki!"The Madhouse Begins: Nicholas is seen laughing, going "Chokikikikiki!".. This is a nod to his Devil Fruit, the Choki Choki no Mi. References Category:Pirate Captains Category:Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Characters